


memories

by kaywasnotfound



Series: random dteam oneshots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, don't show this to any ccs (as normal), karl and sapnap aren't dating at all, random quote from google, sapnap and karl's moms appear like once, sapnap's 10 and karl's 13 in the next part, sapnap's 7 and karl's 10 in the first part, they're both their ages right now in the 3rd part, they're never really mentioned, they've just kissed, wrote this in my phone notes while listening to joji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywasnotfound/pseuds/kaywasnotfound
Summary: written from a one liner/quote off google: "one more time, we are strangers, but this time... with memories."orkarl and sapnap meet on the playground, and say goodbye in the driveway.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: random dteam oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crying too, dw - anyway, i hope you like this! :D

_ "one more time, we are strangers, but this time.. with memories." _

///

"hi!" a small but eager voice says. the boy sitting alone on the bench looks up to see another boy staring down at him; said boy wasn't much taller but there was a height difference, you could tell even by sitting down, and the boy had fluffy brown hair and grey eyes. he was wearing a cute green hoodie with a frog as the hood, the hood having a horizontal zipper that was like a frog's mouth. _fitting_ , the boy sitting down thinks to himself.

"hello," he finally says. the boy standing smiles brightly, "is it okay if i sit?" he asks. the other boy nods, "it's fine," he confirms. before looking back down at his shoes, his elbow still resting on his thigh and his cheek still pressed into his hand. the boy in the frog hoodie speaks up again; "so, why are you sitting here all alone?" he asks. no verbal answer comes from the first boy - just a shrug. "ok.. well, i'm karl." karl holds his hand out for the other boy to take. said boy does, and he shakes it; "i'm sapnap," he says. "well- not sapnap, my real name is nick, but everyone usually either calls me pandas or sapnap," sapnap explains.

karl nods; "makes sense," he smiles. "well... do you wanna go play? we still have some time before the teacher calls us back inside, so.." karl trails, patiently waiting for sapnap's answer. sapnap looks up at him again, and he smiles; "sure."

"alright!" karl jumps up happily, "let's go then!"

-

"s-sap, stop!" karl giggles, trying to push sapnap away from him as the younger boy holds karl down on the bed, tickling him; "sapnap- _please_!" karl giggles louder, speaking through his ragged breathing from giggling so hard. "it's not _my_ fault you're so ticklish! you shouldn't have told me that and then took my hoodie!" it was true - karl was wearing one of sapnap's hoodies that he'd taken from sap's closet. the younger didn't mind it one bit, but that didn't stop him from playfully taking advantage of his friend.

sapnap eventually stops, now pinning karl's wrists above his head; both boys were panting softly and still smiling brightly, karl letting out another small giggle before he hums quietly, blushing a bit as he realizes the position they were now in. sapnap bites his lip and blushes as well, eyes darting around a bit before flickering down to karl's lips. he stares at them for a second before looking up into karl's eyes, seeing the older boy let his eyes flicker down to sap's lips as well.

before they both knew it, sapnap was leaning in.

yet just before they could- "hey, boys! i wanted to-" they both jumped away from each other, sapnap ending up on the floor and karl pushing himself against sapnap's headboard as they both stare at sapnap's mom. the woman stares back, raising a brow, but she wasn't angry. not upset, nor disgusted; no, she just looked between the two boys, let a small smirk appear on her face, and the last thing she utters - though loud enough for both boys to hear before she leaves the room - was, "i'll let you get back to it."

karl and sapnap stared at the door once more before glancing at each other, both still blushing furiously. "s-sorry.." sapnap finally speaks up in a whisper, but karl still heard it. "n-no, that's.. it's okay," karl whispers back. they both smile; sapnap stands slowly and makes his way back to the bed, taking a seat on it. karl crawls over to him, and sits beside him.

karl hums again, putting his hand down beside him. he feels warmth and looks down, seeing sapnap's hand resting over his own. and then, it was almost like fireworks exploded everywhere. and they did - in their brains, their stomachs, and especially their hearts - just as their lips touched for the first time. the kiss turned into a gentle makeout session slowly but surely, and ended hesitantly with both boys panting softly again - just like earlier.

"that was..." sapnap starts, trailing slightly

_"wow,"_ karl finishes, smiling too. sapnap nods in agreement.

there was silence, before - "wanna do it again?"

"..honk yeah."

"honk? just say fuck," sapnap chuckles."

"you makin' fun of me?!" karl jokes.

"nah.. you're cute."

-

"k-karl, you.. you can't, you can't go," sapnap bites his lip harshly, holding back tears. karl had told him today that he was moving away, his family was moving somewhere else because his mom had gotten a new job. the decision was made before telling karl and his siblings, which karl and sapnap both were quite upset about, but in the end it was final. "i have to, sap.." karl whispers, sniffling softly. he was already crying, holding tightly onto sapnap's hand - he didn't want to leave as much as sap didn't want him to go.

"there's _gotta_ be some way you can stay.." sap whispers. his voice cracked despite him whispering, and karl's heart broke right then and there (not that his and sap's weren't already broken from the news in general. karl had found out and he immediately texted sapnap. sapnap immediately told him to come over, and karl did. and here they were now, standing in sapnap's driveway, tears in their eyes, feeling like not just one but both of them would fade out and disappear if either of them let go of the other.

"i'm so sorry.." karl whispers. "fuck," sapnap sighs, sniffling, letting the tears run down his face now. "it's been fun, karlos.." sap chuckles, using the silly nickname that he and quackity (or alex), his and karl's other friend, had come up with. "mhm, it has been fun, sappy nappy.." karl giggles softly. sapnap smiles, biting his lip again, "fuck, i'm gonna miss hearing that giggle every day.. b-but we can still facetime every day, and text every day, right..?" karl nods, "that'll never change, nick, you know that," he confirms.

"karl, honey, it's time to go," karl's mom says. he turns and nods to his mom before looking back at sapnap; "i'll miss you so honking much.." he says, making sapnap chuckle; "just say _fuck_ ," he shakes his head jokingly, of course not trying to force him into anything - he was always joking with that. "karl!" his mom slightly rushes him now. karl sighs; "goodbye, sap.." he whispers, slowly and very hesitantly but eventually letting go of sap's hands, almost being able to hear his and sapnap's hearts break the second their touch left each other. karl turns and goes to walk away, but he stops. "karl?" sapnap whispers, raising a brow.

the older boy turns back around, walking back to sapnap and gently hooking his fingers underneath sapnap's chin and pressing his lips to sap's for the last time. sap immediately kisses back, and he swore he felt his heart burst in the best way possible as karl slowly pulled back and whispered, _"i love you."_

with that, he turns and walks away, "this isn't the last time we'll meet!" karl yells over his shoulder as he gets into the car, and sapnap's fingers ghost gently over his lips as he watches the car drive away. he missed karl's touch and his words already as the older boy leaves. and one more time, they were strangers, but this time...

_with memories._

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :] also should i write a kinda sequel thing where they actually get into a relationship (bc they're not official in this) and then they meet up because of jimmy one day (like those cliché karlnap fics ft jimmy)? :D


End file.
